Role Play
by rafaell
Summary: Lady x Vergil. PoV switches. Mature Audiences only please. Note the rating. Written by SoP


Authors notes: I haven't updated a damn thing in this pen,and this is an old fanfiction written way back...out of all the series, I think this is the tamest, so here it is.Please for MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY. This is M rating, for adult situations. Not descriptive, or explicit, just mature for m/f situation. I saw a bunch of others on this site; this fit accordingly well to the site if the others are up here.

V.

* * *

Lady sat there nervously fidgeting with her hands and she took a long deep breath. She couldn't believe that she was sitting here waiting for the cold silver haired demon to make his move. There was a bit of lump in her throat and she swallows hard while her eyes fly upward to see the man in his blue clad attire, the muscles along his arms, shoulders and lean legs seem to ripple in her vision. 

She unconsciously licks her lips creating a shiny sheen against the yellow dimming light in that room. He was leaning against the door, watching her momentarily while he folded his arms. There appears to be a staring contest going on and they both gape at each other. The man standing seems to have the upper hand and he grins with that playful look in his eye.

"Nervous?"

He spoke, that delicious timbre that belongs to him and him alone and she winces, not in pain, but in anxious heat that seem to swirl around her. Did she just feel the pulse in her private areas throb louder and feel swollen? The tension in the room was enough to slice through a thick fog. The young woman could swear she heard each intake of breath he took.

A hesitant smile and a forced confident voice came out, "No, not really."

Lady was nervous--who was she kidding? She had only dreamed of this before. The devil with ice blue fire who haunted her dreams and her day dream waking hours after numerous game play and those quick reactions he'd create when she pressed the circles and the triangles to see how he would move and fight. Yes, so many other women would die to be in her place. In the back of her mind she screams for him to make his move, _goddammi_t and he was standing there looking _so_ good and _so_ gorgeous. She wanted to throw caution to the wind and run up to him, take him viciously down on that small bed by the corner of this room and rip his clothes off.

Truth to tell she was extremely shy and incredibly horny. Thus the throbbing in her loins and the heat between them creates fire and ice. The damned bastard seemed to have notice the small reaction by the way he grinned wider. He lazily saunters to her. Ice blue eyes staring at her own, and she was like an innocent deer caught with approaching headlights-would the offender make his move? Giving her life or death?

She was going to find out tonight. Vergil places his hands along side her and leans down.

"Mmmmm, you smell good. I wonder what it would be like to…….._taste you_?"

Lady is quiet and she waits for that kiss but it doesn't come. Oh god why does he do this to her-she screams silently in her head.

Vergil walks over to his coat, which was hanging over the chair. He produces a pair of handcuffs and they dangle on his finger.

"I thought we could play with this."

The young woman shakes her head, maybe a little too roughly and her voice sounded so raspy, "No. I don't think….." but the words were cut off as he took her hand and lifts her up her seat. He holds her in a way a man holds a woman when they are slow dancing to a love song. There are no songs being played in that room except for the music in her ears. Vergil whispers closely to that ear, inhaling the sweet scent of Lady's dark colored hair. He presses his body close and she could feel the hardness of him, the length of him and it was driving her crazy.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

Though the words were mere whispers, he holds her there for a few minutes longer, attempting to smooth his fingers along her body, feeling her soft curves and with a bit of a rough movement, presses his hips hard against her own.

"I have a surprise for you."

"What?"

God did she sound like a silly goose. The words thank you and what and small inane words seem so childish. Maybe if she were to make the moves instead? Maybe just maybe if she were to take the devil and do what she wanted to do the first moment she laid eyes on him. No, she checks herself. She wanted him to do all the driving, _at least for now_.

He doesn't say a word and pulls out a silk handkerchief and wraps the cloth around her eyes. She bites her lip and where moments ago she could see the perfect planes of his face now is blind to everything except for her other senses. She opens her lips but the words that would have escaped were silenced by his rough kiss. Vergil's tongue pushes softly then as Lady received the kiss with warmth, their heated kiss turns deeper and her body arches up to his.

Vergil wraps his hands around her waist only to feel themselves up to cup her breasts. A moan escapes from her and his hot tongue plays deliciously with hers. His silver head pulls away only dip his lips to kiss her neck and along her collarbone. She didn't know when he had pulled her white blouse down, unbuttoning each button to reveal her breasts but it was so fast that she was only privy to a moment's touch of cool breeze along her skin. He had captured a nipple between his lips, tantalizingly playing with it with his tongue, and pulling it softly. He then suckled and Lady moans loudly in that room. Vergil chuckles as he guided his mouth to capture the other nipple, wetting it with his tongue and greedily sucking it.

Lady had her hands on his head, playing with the silver strands of his hair and pushing him closer, oh so close that she couldn't breathe.

Without a moment's hesitation, he lifts her up in his arms. His lips went back to her lips and he walks over to the bed.

>>  
---

Lady's POV:  
---

_Oh my fucking damned god._

He fucked me! He _actually_ fucked me! And oh my fucking god, it felt _so _good. Can anything feel so delicious? Oh_ yes_, he was good. So good that I'm panting and wanting more!

He lifts his head and stares at me. My own eyes were half open from the sheer luscious laziness of it. Do I hear the beating of his heart or was  
that mine? His hot breath against mine, mingled in kisses and tongues and so much more that I can hardly keep from dying! Now I understand why--_why_ there are girls who shed a tear from the sheer joy of it!

Vergil could never do this to me. _Could he have?_ Vergil was aggressive and _cruel._ Gorgeous in his evil punishment but this, this was different.

Again and again he dips his lips to mine and I open my mouth in eager response for his heated kisses. Did I hear a whimper?

I was choking with anxious heat and the fire between my legs needed to be put out. I'm drowning in delicious pleasure.

"Oh Vergil."

His response was a wide wicked grin and he is licking, nipping, kissing, and giving me little soft bites along my throat, shoulders, all the way down my breasts. I can feel my fingers clasp around his hair and my body arches in a licentious offer. He's sucking at my nipples and along the underside of my full breasts. _Did ever a tongue feel so good on skin?_

The scent of him drives my senses to oblivion and restless fury. Shit. I'm so fucking horny! I can't…….take…….much…….more! He is so good it's wicked! This boy is so good! I'm suppose to be a good girl am I not? But my head moves back and forth from the sheer pain of want. A hot tear falls down my cheeks.

-----------------------  
Vergil's POV:  
------------------------

_Fuck! I want to fuck her now_!  
Again and again until she's spent and sore and I've got no more in me to give. The feel of her is the best thing I've ever felt and the best I've ever tasted. My hands are all over her tight body. Her moans and whimpers are driving me crazy and I'm trying to hold on here. I'm trying to give her something to remember. It's taking me every effort to keep from thrusting inside of her and get my release. She's bucking under me and my control is on the edge of chaos.

Taking a hold of her thighs in both my hands, I lift them up to get a deeper entry and fuck, the inside of her feels hot and wet and so fucking tight that I'm trying to keep from coming. Oh yeah, the little once-virgin is screaming and I'm making my entry slow and steady. My eyes close for a moment and her body lifts up to my push. A loud groan escapes from my own throat.  
_Oh fuck_. Can anything feel so damn good?

I'm driving inside her hard and fast and she's gasping, and I shut her moans with my mouth, plunging my tongue to mingle with hers. My arms and hands are set steady alongside her so I can push inside deeper and deeper while I watch above her beautiful face in a sheen of torture.

--------------------------------------  
Lady's POV:  
-------------------------------------  
He's strong and he's so hard inside me. How many times now have I gone through waves and waves of orgasmic cries? I've lost count and he's above me like some furious god. His silver hair hangs over his eyes and his sweat and kisses I can't get enough of.

_It's my turn._

His eyes widen as I get up to push him down. He's still hard as a rock and this time I want to take control. I want to ride the ice cold devil till he's spent.  
Oh yes. I want to take this untamed devil back to heaven where he belongs. Before his wings were stripped.

I grab and touch his body with the gentle massaging of my fingers and hands and kiss him till he's doing all the groaning.

This is for all the times you've been making me grovel, and it's my turn to give this bad boy his reward.

_I flash him a wicked smile as I descend. _


End file.
